


[F4M] Daughter Wakes Daddy

by ProcrastibatingDude



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Daddy Kink, English, F/M, Français | French, Incest, Incest Kink, Morning Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Playful Sex, Riding, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastibatingDude/pseuds/ProcrastibatingDude
Summary: When Mommy's away, the daughter will play!All characters are 18+ and this work intended only for those who are 18+.
Kudos: 6





	[F4M] Daughter Wakes Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> The tune for the song can be found here: https://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=2905&c=22
> 
> I have provided an optional English translation.
> 
> Performers: The placement of kisses and giggles are optional. Feel free to edit those at your pleasure.

Daddy? Are you awake yet?

Wake up, Daddy!

Come on Daddy! Get up!

(singsong) Dad-dy! 

(impatient) Wake uuup! I'm horny!

(giggle) Good morning, Daddy. (kiss) Did you sleep well?

No, Daddy. You heard me right. I'm horny!

What about him? No, Daddy. Forget about my boyfriend. I'm not that kind of horny. (giggle)

No, Daddy. I'm not horny because of those boys in college. Besides, I don't go back for a few weeks yet.

I'm a special kind of horny. You know, the kind of horny a princess gets when she's jealous that Mom--

(giggle) Just relax, Daddy. Mom went shopping. She probably thinks I'm watching TV or still sleeping. I get to have you all...to...my...self. (giggle)

This nightie? You like it? I stole it from Mom's closet last night. I knew you two would be, you know, having your special time, and I wanted to imagine that you were making me feel like that. (giggle)

Daddy, are you naked under the covers? Oooo...lemme see! (giggle) There it is! My new toy! Can I--?

Please, Daddy? Mom doesn't have to know. Pretty please?

(giggle) Oh Daddy! It looks much bigger than those boys at school!

It's like almost too big for my hand. Mmmm...do you like it when I rub your cock Daddy? Yeah?

What if I...suck it? Would you like that?

(blowjob)

Mmmm...I like sucking Daddy's cock! (giggle) 

(blowjob)

Are you going to cum, Daddy? Cum for me Daddy! Let me swallow it all up!

(conclude blowjob)

Mmmmm...that tastes good Daddy!  
(giggle)

Daddy...I have a secret. (whisper) I'm not wearing any panties! (giggle)

See? I just shaved it. Ma chatte lisse! [My smooth pussy!] Those stupid boys in class thought I had a shaved cat. (giggle) Their loss. Meow!

Daddy...pet my pussy. Make me purr...

(moaning and purring) 

Daddy, since you didn't get me that pony, can I ride you instead? (neigh) (giggle) 

(giggle) It feels so warm! Is Mommy's pussy like this? Does my princess pussy feel good sliding on your cock? (moan)

Can I put it in, Daddy?

(gasp) Oh Daddy it's so tight! (moan) 

(Tune: À cheval sur mon bidet https://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=2905&c=22)

À cheval sur mon papa./  
Ne le dis pas à maman./  
Oui papa! Oui papa! Oui papa! ... (start slow, then faster and faster as many times as you want until orgasm)

[Playing horsey with my dad./  
Don't tell mom, else she gets mad./  
Yes, Daddy! Yes Daddy! Yes Daddy!...]

Oh, Daddy! (kiss) I love you so much! (kiss)  
Maybe later we can--(gasp)--Mom's home!

I'm going back to my room! Later, Daddy! (giggle)


End file.
